With words unspoken
by Iamawitch
Summary: Love isn’t about the words we say, the actions we take, the things we do, the hearts we break. It’s about people who can look at each other and just know.


**Disclaimer**: I'm just writing fanfics for fun. Harry Potter belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling.

**A/N**: Alright, folks. Here's another one-shot for SS/HG. Hope you guys enjoy it. Again, critics are highly appreciated.

* * *

Slap.

Hermione's hand threw itself to the cheek of Ronald Weasley, leaving a bright red mark there.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed her lungs out.

"'Mione, I---"

She harshly cut him off. "It is not my fault that it took you so long to realize that I'm a girl, Ronald Weasley. And kissing me without my permission is surely NOT one of the ways to win my heart!"

"It's just that …I thought you were jealous when I was hanging out with Lavender in Sixth Year, so I guess I…" Ron's face turned into a deeper shade of red as he mumbled on.

She spat. "You know what? That part of me is over. I've moved on. I'm not going to waste my time on a man who is thick enough to not even notice when there's gold handing out there for him to grab!"

Hermione angrily stormed away, leaving a stunned Ron standing in the empty classroom.

0 0 0 0 0

The door leading to the dungeons slammed open. Severus Snape glanced up from the paper that he was marking, darting his beady black eyes to the direction where one young and tearful woman was now standing.

"Close the door," Snape murmured.

Hermione Granger obediently did as ordered and regained her spot, still refusing to speak.

Snape muttered something which Hermione caught as "silly and stubborn girl" under his breath ad beckoned her to join him across the room.

Hermione came to his desk and curled up in his lap in such a manner which Snape found irritatingly like Hermione's annoying cat, Crookshanks. He grimaced at the memory when that ginger fur ball sprang up to his chest, trying to prevent him from kissing its owner.

With Hermione still sobbing in his robes, Snape found himself getting more uneasy with every passing moment.

The Potions Master, who was still not accustomed to having a heart-to-heart with Hermione even after courting her for half a year, finally made the move to break the silence.

"Well? Are you just going to cry here without telling me what happened? I haven't got all day, you know."

Hermione cried even harder at his sharp words. Snape tried desperately to make amends. He awkwardly patted her back and wiped the tears streaming down her face.

Snape said with a more soothing voice. "Hush now. Who has done something to upset our little Hermione?"

Her heard a faint reply. "It's … it's Ron," She said between the hiccups. "He kissed me."

Snape angrily stood up, nearly knocking Hermione away.

He snarled. "That bastard! I swear I'll hex his mouth off the next time I see him!" he paused, searched her face and added rather hesitatingly. "Well, did you enjoy his kiss?

Hermione, aghast, put a look of disbelief on her face. "Do you doubt me?"

With a glimpse of amusement shining brightly in his eyes, Snape replied "Very much."

Just when Hermione was about to protest, Snape gathered her into his arms and scooped up her feet. He impatiently captured her mouth with his and gave her a rough kiss.

0 0 0 0 0

Hermione, who was far too shocked to react, tensed up. After a while, she slowly started to relax and melted into this intoxicating kiss.

It was rough, yes, but as Hermione had stopped struggling, it became deeper, gentler and sweeter.

She felt Snape's hands slowly travelling its way to her waist, pulling her even tighter into the embrace.

And all of a sudden, this kiss stopped just as abrupt as it came.

Snape pulled away slightly, breaking this magical moment.

His voice, turning husky after the passionate kiss, said "Did you wash your mouth before you came? I simply cannot stand the idea of kissing that Weasley brat just then."

Hermione smacked his arms playfully. "Of course I did, you git."

Snape smirked and started planting kisses on her face and neck, leaving a trace of burning marks along Hermione's jaw line.

0 0 0 0 0

Snape watched Hermione, who was now resting her head on his shoulder, with half-lidded eyes and a look of wonder showing on his face.

_She seemed to enjoy my company, she seemed happy._

He didn't know why a girl like her would want to be with him, a man with a tragic past, a man who was twenty years her senior. But for that, he was grateful.

He knew, deep down, that he had grown to love her and by some miracle, she felt exactly the same way.

Although there were never words of endearment passing between them, it was enough for him.

She was the best thing that has ever happened in his life.

He wouldn't ask for much.

Being here with her was already enough.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for supporting my writing. I'm already grateful if you just let me know that this story has been read. I've actually written this back in June but somehow, it just doesn't sound right. It seemed such a waste just to have it abandoned so I guess I should post it here and see what you guys think of it. Once again, thank you for reading this ff.


End file.
